Various types and varieties of light displays are common and frequently used to produce an interesting and aesthetic visual display that may include a variety of colors and/or flashing and sequencing—for example, to simulate motion. Such displays are typically used for personal use or for mood at social events. Most of these devices use one or more internal light sources and are restricted to a limited variety of color possibilities. These units may include colored lights, color filters, electronics, and/or motors to achieve luminance, color, and movement. The more elaborate devices are costly and difficult to produce, and may be limited to a set variety of color and movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,205, to Lowe et al., describes an image-modifying television attachment using the image generated by a television to produce an abstract display of lights. The Lowe et al. patent describes a narrow (¼-inch) opaque frame that houses a reflective, two-inch lattice. A planar, translucent screen is mounted in front of the lattice. A flexible hook-and-loop type hanger strap engages a mating strap that is glued to the front or top of a television. Though a fairly resolved device, there a number of disadvantages to this design. For example, the device requires the users to glue a piece to their existing television. Also, the translucent screen fits within an opaque housing, which blocks at least a portion of the display. Another disadvantage is that the display is planar, and therefore does not provide any image viewable from the side. Also, although the frame structure has a curved back edge, the lattice structure has a planar back edge, which would not conform well to conventional television displays. Finally, this device requires many parts and costly manufacturing techniques.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,771, to Olds, although rather than utilizing a lattice, Olds discloses a light-collector means comprising a solid rectangular body that has been perforated to provide a plurality of light-collector channels. Similar to Lowe et al., Olds also teaches a planar translucent screen element that is housed in an opaque housing, and the light-collector has a planar rearward surface. Therefore, the apparatus disclosed by Olds shares the disadvantages discussed above.
Many of the disadvantages found in the prior art are overcome by the present invention.